1. Field of the Invention
Helically wound container bodies having helically wound labels thereon have long been known, but by reason of printing errors on the label strips, varying winding speeds, conditions of varying humidity or the like, the wound label changes in dimension and it has been difficult to achieve bodies of substantially identical appearance, label misregistration being the principal problem.
Heretofore misregistration correction has been achieved by cutting trim rings from a stick of wound container bodies, the trim ring being wasted, altogether not too desirable.
2. The Prior Art
The most pertinent art relating to the problem appears to be exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. developed in a search:
Robinson et al 2734432 Cl 93/80 Glasby 3133483 " Glasby 3139011 " Glasby 3150574 " Couzens et al 3150575 " Brigham 3158074 " Brigham 3220320 " Yovanovich 3229598 " Lindberg 3636827 " Woelbel 3664239 "